


Jeirey Drabbles

by alistairweekend



Series: Jeirey Tabris [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, POV First Person (for one chapter), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorter drabbles featuring Jeirey Tabris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Alistair stealing Sten's cookies."

"I’m going to do it."

"Alistair, no."

"I have to."

"You’re going to get yourself  _killed_.”

"That oaf spent nearly a sovereign on practically all the cookies that poor village had, and we haven’t tasted a crumb!"

"I know, but—"

"Justice must be served, Jeirey."

The small elf rolled her eyes at Alistair, but couldn’t keep a fond smile off her face. “Fine. But I’m not helping you. The last thing I want is an angry Qunari on my hands.”

Alistair hid the flash of disappointment in his eyes by turning up his nose. “That’s fine, I wasn’t going to ask for your help anyway.”

Jeirey raised an eyebrow. “No guarantee Wynne will waste her magic healing the mortal wounds you’re likely to get.”

"I know." There was a sliver of doubt in his voice now, but to his credit he stood his ground. Before Jeirey could chisel at his resolve any more, he turned to open the flap of their tent, peering out into the night. "Sten is on watch. It’s now or never."

He hesitated just a moment, probably wondering if Sten actually  _would_  hurt him as Jeirey suggested, then steeled himself.

"Wish me luck." And with that, he stepped outside.

Jeirey shook her head as she watched him disappear, then laid back down to stare at the ceiling of the tent, pulling the blankets around her tighter to fill the cold spot Alistair had left.

She dozed off waiting for him to come back, but the rustling of him returning maybe ten minutes later startled her awake. He snickered, grinning, and held up a bulky sack. “Got ‘em.”

Jeirey covered her mouth to smother her burst of laughter. Alistair crawled over to her side and burrowed underneath the blankets, setting the bag of cookies in between them. They could be covered up by the blanket should Sten come asking for them.

Jeirey leaned over to kiss Alistair’s cheek. “My hero,” she giggled, then reached to take a cookie.


	2. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Ostagar, Jeirey has some trouble tying her scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a bit earlier than everything else, back when I used first-person POV whenever I wrote about Jeirey. Apologies in advance for the odd switch in perspective!

"Here, let me get that for you."  
  
Alistair positioned himself in front of me as I halted at the sound of his voice. Wynne and my mabari Erro moved ahead without us, footprints leaving darkened spots where frost had coated the dirt road. My hands clutched at a deep purple scarf around my neck — made of the finest Antivan silk, Zevran had told me with a smirk when he gave it to me in preparation for my journey back to Ostagar.   
  
I had been in the process of tying it securely so it wouldn’t fall off should we enter battle, as the temperature had just taken a nose dive. However, my gauntlets were not making the effort any easier. I was sure I would get the hang of it at some point, but I wasn’t about to turn down Alistair’s help.  
  
His breath billowed in an ethereal cloud through the chilly air and swirled around my forehead, a reminder of just how short I was compared to the human man. I raised my chin to watch his face and allow him better access to the scarf. Alistair’s eyes were warm and brown with flecks of green, and when they darted upwards to see me staring at him a smile appeared on his lips. I mirrored the expression, and no words were needed as a familiar fluttery feeling arose in my stomach.  
  
After a few seconds of fumbling with the soft piece of fabric, however, Alistair’s brow furrowed. “How do I…? Why is it—”  
  
I began laughing as I glanced down to see the scarf hopelessly muddled. It seemed Alistair’s armored gloves had gotten the better of him as well. He blushed in embarrassment. “I’ve been defeated by a piece of cloth.”  
  
"That’s all right," I assured him, giggling. I gently grasped his hands and removed them from the scarf. "I’ll keep warm some other way." With that I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, tugging him down to plant my mouth on his.  
  
Alistair smiled into the kiss and reached up to carefully brush back a lock of my dark brown hair. The cold metal covering his fingers made light contact with the pointed tip of my right ear, sending a wave of goosebumps down my spine. As he felt me shiver he pulled me closer, murmuring a soft apology.  
  
A sharp bark snapped us out of our moment. We broke apart and looked down to see Erro, impatiently pacing around us. Tiny snowflakes began frantically dancing in the air, enough to be noticeable yet small enough to melt immediately when they touched the skin. My war hound whined once he had our attention and gestured towards Wynne standing a ways off, shaking her head.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, we disentangled ourselves from each other and caught up with Wynne, who only smiled knowingly. In the end, I simply wrapped my scarf around my neck.


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/neck tie/ etc."

The door was a simple one, made of sturdy wood and fastened with iron; nothing special about it at all, really. Quite unremarkable. But Alistair stared at that door like it would spring to life at any moment and eat him alive. He fidgeted in his formal clothes — practical Fereldan fashion, but still not armor, as he had grown so accustomed to wearing more often than not over the past year. Thoughts racing in his head, Alistair resorted to pacing as he waited for the door to open.

When it finally did, he nearly jumped out of his skin, and when he turned to see what waited for him his heart nearly stopped.

Jeirey wore a simple gown with fur adorning the shoulders and flowing sleeves, the lavender fabric accentuating her facial tattoos. Her dark hair was down, just long enough to brush her shoulders, and it was  _clean_ , a rare sight to be sure. Although now that their wandering days were over, it would probably become less of an anomaly.

Busy fiddling with something on her dress, it took a moment for Jeirey to look up and meet Alistair’s eyes. Her cheeks reddened but her mouth spread into a grin from ear to ear. Alistair mirrored the expression, finding himself blinking back tears as he was overcome by a wave of emotion, sending his heart dancing.

Several moments passed with the two of them simply staring at one another, no words needed as their nervous, ecstatic anticipation passed between their eyes. Finally, Jeirey was the one to break the silence, smile remaining on her face as she glanced down at her hands, which clutched a piece of jewelry. “I, um,” she began, voice breathless and cracking ever-so-slightly. “I still need to put this on.”

“Let me,” Alistair offered. Jeirey placed the object into his hand, the red center glinting as the light caught it, and as he went to clasp the necklace around her neck he felt his own Warden’s Oath amulet resting against his chest.

Alistair had to marvel at it. Just over a year ago, he had handed Jeirey that very pendant right after her Joining, feeling sorry for the timid girl that had been dragged through so much. Now she stood before him, a strength sparkling in her bright green eyes whose emergence he had witnessed over the course of the Blight and had fallen utterly and completely in love with.

As he drew back he noticed Jeirey’s trembling hands. “Nervous?” he asked, concerned.

She nodded, gaze turning downcast. “I just… What happened last time… I haven’t had the best experience with weddings.”

Alistair felt a strong urge to take her in his arms and never let go, to kiss her and love her and protect her from any misfortune for the rest of their days. Instead he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. “Nothing will happen. I promise.”

Biting her lip, she nodded again, and took a shaky breath. “We should get to our places.”

He smiled again, a fresh burst of butterflies flying through him from his stomach. “All right. I love you, Jeirey.”

She couldn’t hold back her own smile as well, accompanied by a giggle. “I love you too, Alistair. Let’s get married.”


End file.
